


I can't believe you got arrested!

by SSA_A



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner needs a break, Arrested, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls and Spencer Night Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_A/pseuds/SSA_A
Summary: My take on the 'Hey I got arrested, come save me? Please?' prompt, and a side of the gay to go with it!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	I can't believe you got arrested!

**Author's Note:**

> Have I been arrested? No, but I wanted to write this so it most likely is not how it would go, but it is a fanfiction so rules do not apply. I did consult the Virginia law for this, and wow, they have weird laws!  
> This was writing because I just finished Season 11 and I am in pain, so yeah, have this.

“Hey, Aaron. You know how you love me?” Hotch could already feel his headache forming as Spencer said those words over the phone. “I might be in a little bit of trouble. So, you know how it was Girls and Spencer night? Yeah, well uh we got arrested.” 

Hotch sighed, resigned to the fact that Spencer was most likely going to put him in an early grave. “How?” 

“Long story, can I tell you later?” Hotch glared at the photo on the wall, the one of him and Spencer at JJ and Emily’s wedding. 

“You are in so much shit when I see you. What station and are they letting you go if I flash my badge?” Hotch was already moving out of the house, still in his suit from work and his credentials still in his pocket. 

“Just the Quantico office, and they should.” Hotch hummed, telling Spencer to continue talking as he drove. “Wetold them we were FBI Agents, they didn’t believe us.” Spencer sounded slightly sorry for dragging him into it, but Hotch could still hear the amusement in his tone. “Emily might be in more trouble though, she apparently hit an officer, which I don’t understand because weren't doing anything, we were drinking and they just kinda tackled her."

“Have you talked to her? Do I need to talk to the Sheriff?” Spencer was quiet for a second, he could hear muffled voices on the other end of the phone. “Spence?”

“I need to go Aaron, my time is up. See you soon Love.” Hotch didn’t question the pet name, Spencer was one to use them sometimes, but it sounded like he was smirking as he said it which was not like him. 

He drove faster, the traffic slowing him down slightly, but less than 20 minutes later he was pulling up outside of the station and walking in. “I would like to talk to the Sheriff please.” The officers closest turned to him, some going to grab their weapons and he rolled his eyes before taking his credentials out. “Sheriff. Now.” He barked out, eyes scanning the bullpen for the holding cell where they would be. 

“Can I help you?” Hotch turned around to see a man standing behind him, smaller than him and older, but he was wearing the Sheriff badge so Hotch showed his credentials. 

“I would like to see the Agents that you have in custody.” He could see the man in front of him freeze every so slightly before shaking his head slowly. 

“We don’t have Agents here Sir, a couple of drunks from a bar fight.” Hotch raised an eyebrow, turning his back to the man and looking towards the holding cell and walking over, ignoring the Sheriff talking to him. 

“Aaron! Hey guys look,” Spencer’s voice was something that Hotch could always pick out from a crowded room and he smiled ever so slightly when he saw his partner poke Emily and JJ beside him. “Love, can we get out of here?” 

Hotch looked back at the Sheriff who made a face at Hotch, “Let me see that badge of yours. I want to confirm it with your HQ.” Hotch glared at the man in front of him, refusing to move. 

“I think he is a tad homophobic, he seems to have a problem with queer people in positions of power, probably stems from some sort of childhood religious trauma,” Spencer’s voice spoke from behind him and Hotch turned around with a soft smile, even arrested he was still his _Spencer_. “I missed you, we had so much fun tonight. I beat Em at a drinking contest!” 

“You can tell me about your night later Darling, first I need to deal with this little mess you four have created.” Hotch agreed with the homophobic comment and he couldn’t help smile when Spencer pouted at him. 

“Who is your boss?” Hotch turned back to the Sheriff only to realize a few other officers were behind him now.

“I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioural Analysis Unit at the FBI. My Agents are to be released and I will deal with any charges you are giving them, as long as you have sufficient evidence. You can forward them to my office tonight if you want.” Hotch spoke with his  _ Unit Chief  _ voice as Spencer called it, the one he used to deal with ignorant LEOs on cases, or dealing with Spencer when he was being a brat.

He watched as the man in front of him seemed to shrink back into himself. “Of course Sir, they are being charged with public intoxication, the brunette is being charged with assault on an officer.” Hotch kept quiet, letting the man believe he had won before he stepped closer and lowered his voice. 

“In Virginia, to be charged with public intoxication a person has to have drunk enough to affect their speech, manner, disposition, behaviour, muscle movements, and general appearance. I can, as you can as well, see that my Agents are nowhere near that affected by their intake of alcohol.” He stopped talking just to see the man swallow quickly. “As for the officer, I would like to take a statement from them as well as get footage from the bar that it happened at. I will then conduct witness interviews and if, and only  _ if _ , I deem it was assault and not self defence then I will allow you to press charges. Is that clear,  _ Sheriff _ ?” 

The man nodded quickly and Hotch smiled before stepping back and straightening his tie. “Hikens, let them go.” The Sheriff waved at an officer behind him and the man nodded, opening the cell and letting them out. 

Spencer was in his arms in seconds and Hotch smiled down at him, kissing his head gently. “I love when you lawyer talk to people. Gets me all hot for you.” There was a groan from one of the girls after Spencer talked and Hotch rolled his eyes before kissing his head again. 

“We will be leaving now, if you would like to send those charges I will get back to you on Monday.” Hotch dragged Spencer out of the room with the others following behind him. 

“Hotch you are amazing, I know why Spencer loves you so much. That was so fun to see!” Hotch turned around to see Penelope waving her arms around as she spoke and he smiled. 

“You are welcome Penelope, now basic story, go.” Hotch walked past a few officers, waiting for someone to tell him what had happened.

“I have no idea, One minute we were drinking and the next an officer was pushing Em to the ground.” JJ was holding her wife close and as they left the building Hotch stopped them all, moving to make sure Emily was okay. 

“Can you see clearly? Any pain?” Emily shook her head and Hotch narrowed his eyes at her reaction. “Where does it hurt?” 

“Chest. He pushed me into the ground too hard. I didn’t do anything Hotch, I didn’t!” She looked a bit scared as Hotch checked her face and arms for any damage. 

“I know, we can deal with it when you are all sober and have some sleep. You are staying in the guest rooms tonight.” The three women just made a sound that Hotch had no way to describe, but he hoped it was good. He opened the car and all of them made their way inside while Spencer got into the passenger seat, Hotch in the driver seat. 

“I love you Aaron, my hero.” Spencer leaned over to kiss him and Hotch returned it, ignoring the gasps from the back seat before he pulled away. 

“You don’t get to complain, I just got you all out of jail. Have fun explaining that to Dave and Derek on Monday.” The four of them just pouted and he let out a small laugh before he was driving back towards his and Spencer’s house, he was definitely going to hold this over their heads for a while. 


End file.
